¿Esa Es Mi Ídolo?
by Lolit
Summary: Unas niñas tienen que hacer un trabajo escolar sobre tu ídolo, Angie elije hacerla sobre la estrella famosa Cho Chang, a partir de una puesta, la invetsigan a fondo... ¿Que encontraran en su pasado y presente no muy favorable para la "Chocha"? - Prólo


**_¿Esa Es Mi Ídolo?_**

**__**

Prólogo 

****

****

Nuestra historia comienza cerca de Navidad, en Diciembre, en una escuela primaria, donde le estaban dictando la tarea para sus vacaciones de invierno, para fastidiarles la existencia para ser exacta. La maestra dictaba y dictaba, parecía que tenía todo en su memoria, no tenía ni cara dulce y adorable, al contrario, era una maestra terrorífica, una de esas de las cuales podrías tener pesadillas. Y sus tareas eran ridículas, para tener pesadillas, fiebre, vómitos y demás cosas.

Y una de nuestras protagonistas, es una niña de pelo rizado y ojos celestes como el cielo, un cielo despejado, sin nubes. Anotaba alegremente su tarea, brillándole los ojitos por la emoción, no por la Navidad exactamente, si no por una de su tarea en particular, en la que pensaba ser la de mejor investigación, la de mejor redacción, la mejor de la clase para ser específica, y quería ser reconocida por ser la mejor fan del mundo y por supuesto, tener a la mejor ídolo del mundo.

Se levantó de su asiento, ya que el timbre había sonado y se dirigió, con paso decidido, hacia el último banco, de la primer fila de la izquierda, donde estaba la mejor vista de la ventana, donde podrías ver para no aburrirse en las clases de historia, o directamente en todas las clases. Y ese banco tan especial estaba ocupado por una niña de cabellos rubios platinados, como el sol, ese sol que te hace cerrar los ojitos cuando lo ves, y sus ojos grises como el cielo cuando está nublado. Y a su lado había otra niña, de cabellos plateados casi blancos y de unos ojos hermosos color violeta, que varios veían fascinados por la belleza que despedían.

La niña se quedó ahí parada, esperando que ambas niñas se destinaran a dirigir su vista hacia ella o aunque sea prestarle atención, quería presumir que tenía al mejor ídolo que alguien pudiera tener. Estaba demasiado convencida de eso. Y al cabo de unos minutos, cuando las niñas ya tenían todo guardado, las tres se dirigieron hacia fuera de la escuela para comenzar la marcha hacia sus casas, vivían una al lado de la otra.

- ¿Y de quién harán la biografía de su ídolo? – preguntó la chica de ojos celestes, un tanto más emocionada y ansiosa en presumirle a sus amigas sobre su ídolo.

- Recién acaban de empezar las vacaciones... ¿Tengo que preocuparme de eso ahora? – se quejó la niña rubia.

- Supongo que es mejor hacerla ahora, yo haré de Ithilwen – habló la niña de ojos violetas

- Y esa es... – preguntó la niña de ojitos celestes

- La antigua guerrera elfica, lucho hace ya tiempo, en la guerra de la alianza elfica-humana, además es un familiar mío... y... ¿Ustedes dos de quien harán?

- Tal vez la termino haciendo del Innombrable... si, seguro la hago de él – confirmó con una enorme sonrisa la niña de ojos grises.

- ¡TAMARA ESTÁS LOCA! – bramó la niña de cabellos rizados – Bueno, aunque tu locura no es novedad... ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No puedes nombrar a.. él frente a los muggles

- No seas escandalosa Angie por Merlín, además podía inventarse, podría decir que salió de mi imaginación, tu sabes, la redacción es lo que cuenta, no hagas tan grande el problema lo que es un puntito asi de chiquitito – argumentó Tamara, la rubiecita.

- ¿Y tu de quién harás Angie? – preguntó la niña de cabellos plateados.

- ¡De la mejor! Ya saben, de Cho Chang, es la mejor en todo, toda una estrella. – dijo más emocionada, tanto que sus ojitos parecían estrellitas.

- ¿De ella? ¿Y te quejas que yo la hago de Voldy? 

- ¡NO DIGAS SU NOMBRE! – dijo Angie estremeciéndose.

- ¡VOLDEMORT! – bramaron Tamara y Krystal a la ves, lanzando una estruendosa carcajada por la cara de su amiga.

- Bueno, bueno, ya está ¿Se divirtieron? ¡Me alegro! – exclamó enojada Angie, ya no tneía emoción.

- Si, ya me divertí, bueno... sinceramente, creo que Cho Chang no es tan grandiosa como para hacer tu trabajo en ella... – dijo Tamara

- ¿QUÉ NO ES GRANDIOSA? ¡ES LA MEJOR! – estalló Angie.

- Demuéstralo – la desafió.

- ¿Qué quieres apostar? – desafió ahora Angie.

- ¿Van a apostar? ¿No creen que esto es una tontería? – dijo Krystal

- A mi me da lo mismo Angie, elige tu que quieres que apostemos – siguió Tamara, no rechazaba nunca un desafió iba contra sus reglas

- Bien, si gano yo, bueno... insistes para estar en Gryffindor – trató de atemorizarla, para Tam, estar en Gryffindor, sería como no respirar, aunque mejor eso no se lo decía a su madre.

- ¡No tiene nada de malo querer estar en Gryff! – se quejó Krys.

La niña rubia lo meditó toda una cuadra, tenía que pensar bien las consecuencias si llegaba a perder.

- Bien, acepto – dijo al fin, Angie sonrió – pero si tu pierdes – sonrisa mléfica que hizo que a Angie se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca – le pides a gritos o lo amenazas con besarlo, al Sombrerito Seleccionador, que te ponga en Hufflepuff, en nuestra selección, cuando entremos, ya sabes, falta solo terminar este curso ¿Aceptas?

Ahora era Angie la que meditaba, aunque no lo hizo mucho, estaba confiada en que Cho era la mejor.

- ¡Acepto! Verás que Cho es la mejor, prepárate para estar en Gryff...

- Como digas niña y para que no digas que no soy buena persona – mueca irónica – te ayudaré en tu investigación, pero yo me voy a la casa de mis padres, o te ayudó desde allí o ustedes dos vienen conmigo, elijan... – dijo llegando a la casa de Krystal, que es la quedaba más cerca.

- ¡Yo voy! No me perderé de esto... ¿Cuándo iríamos Tam? – dijo Krystal, sacando la llave de la reja de su casa.

- Me voy mañana a la mañana... ¿Qué dices Angie?

- También voy, quiero ver tu cara cuando tengas que estar en Gryffindor...

Y así las tres niñas, al día siguiente, partieron hacia la casa de los padres de Tamara, ya que ella vivía con su abuelo, porque cuando era pequeña, este, hizo hasta lo imposible para tener su tenencia legal, que lo logró, por sus influencias, y ella solo veía a sus padres en vacaciones o uno que otro fin de semana. Aunque tampoco los extrañaba tanto, tenía a su abuelito Lucius, y su, como hermano, Mark Riddle, si, hijo del Innombrable, también a custodia de Lucius Malfoy, que por esas cuestiones de la vida, también las acompañó, más que nada, para fastidiarle la existencia a su "hermanita".

Y es así como aquí comienza, la aventura de estas 3 chicas, aunque claro, faltaba una para completar el cuarteto de investigación, pero a la cuarta la encontraría en su nuevo destino. Y todo esto pasa, por una tarea de vacaciones, solo una biografía, y bueno, Angie tiene la culpa por tratar de hacerlo de Cho Chang, la famosa actriz estrella, muchas cosas averiguarán de ella, misterio, mucho misterio al principio, para revelar al fin, su pasado y presente oscuro, porque en su vida, no todo es color de rosa... o azul, ella era Ravenclaw, su casita era azul, bueno lo que sea...

**FIN DEL PRÓLOGO.**

¡Buenas! Yo acá con mi nueva historia, la n° 12, y esta vez sobre la Chocha. XD. No es necesario aclarar que esta historia no es apta para fans de la niña de Ravenclaw, advertidos. Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto y se diviertan tanto como yo, bueno, nos vemos, espero sea pronto, no prometo nada, eso sí, el capítulo uno será mucho más larguito por supuesto. Espero me dejen sus opiniones, para ver como está. Nada más creo. 

¡Hasta pronto!

**Capitana Tam. Líder de un ejército – ninja.**

****

**Lolit XD**


End file.
